Bella and Edward Mary's song oh my my my
by Readerreader911
Summary: Taylor Swift's song Maryy's song with the characters of twilight no vampires all human.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella- Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Mary's song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.**

**Bpov**

Today I was going to hang out with my best friend Edward. He is nine, and I am seven. We have been friends for what seemed like forever. When ever I looked at him it was like I was looking at pretty lights or the stars shinning in the sky.

I looked both ways and cross the street to his house. I knocked on his door, and waited a few minutes. He came out with his copper hair, and his green eyes.

"Hey, Edward do you want to come over to my house, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are there. I think your Dad is already there talking to my Dad." I asked.

"Yeah, lets go" He said while going ahead of me. "Bye Mom" He yelled back to him Mom who was in the kitchen.

We were going into by backyard when we past our Dads.

"So were are the two lovebirds off to." my Dad asked.

"You guys going to get married." Carlisle said laughing.

Are Dads have always been doing this making jokes about one day we would fall in love. When ever our Moms heard this they would laugh or just roll there eyes.

We walked into the backyard to see everyone sitting in a circle. When they saw us Alice jumped up and ran towards us.

"Finally, you guys are here. We decided to play truth or dare." Alice Said jumping

We all joining into the circle to play truth or dare.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Alice asked still jumping in her seat.

"I will" Emmett said fast. "Ok, Rosalie, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"Ok then, I dare you to eat grass."

After Rosalie did her dare we when through many gross dares, and weird truths. Finally, I was my turn to ask the truth or dare.

"Ok, Edward truth or dare."

"Dare"

I had one I knew he would never do in a million years.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He leaned in with out hesitation. He was close when I got up, and ran for it.

"I can't believe you actually tried to do that."

**9- Years later**

Now Edward, Alice, and I are all in high school. Edward and I have grown closer through the years, and his eyes still shine when I look at him. We have actually started dating and it was time to tell our parent. We got them all into the dining room. Edward was the one to talk first.

"Charlie, Renee, Mom, Dad we have something important tell you. Bella and I are dating."

All of them dropped there mouths in shock. Then Charlie started laughing,

"Never thought the years of making fun of them dating or falling in love, that they would actually start dating." Charlie said still laughing.

Our Moms just smiled and rolled there eyes like they knew this ways going to happen.

After one of our dates we went and parked by the creek. It was perfect we just looked out on the lake, and it was beautiful, quite, and peaceful.

Three weeks later we had our very first fight.

"Why do you keep canceling our dates at the last minute?" I said I a calm voice

"I can't tell you"

"What then, why can't you tell me, are you cheating on me or something." I said almost yelling.

"I just can't tell you."

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'm leaving" I walked into my house and slammed the door in his face.

He kept knocking on my door for an hour then he gave up. I looked outside to see if he was gone. But of course he was still there. The next morning I looked out my window and saw he was still there, sitting on the bench we had out on the porch. I went outside and I was going to tell him to leave, but when I got outside you could see that he had not left all through out the night.

"Ok, if I tell you why I was canceling on you will you forgive me?" He asked begging me to listen to him.

I nodded and crossed my arms.

"I was canceling on you because I was working to save up for this,"

He pulled out a silver chain with two gold charms, the first charm was a heart and the other was a very small key.

"What's this necklace for." I asked

"I got this because it symbolizes the key to my heart," He said while putting the necklace around my neck. "and now it is yours."

**A few years later**

Now Edward and I were in our last year of college, and still dating we both went back home for Christmas. Right now me and Edward were sitting at our favorite spot in town. We sat for a while just sitting, and reminiscing about when we were kids and all the stupid things we did.

After a while we stopped talking, and he just look at me. I was about to say what, when he got up and bend down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the greatest honor in the world, will you marry me." He said while taking out a ring.

I was crying tears of joy, and kissed him.

"Yes, yes a million times yes" I said still crying.

Today was the day I was going to marry Edward, and the whole town came. Everything was going great according to Alice who had arranged the entire wedding. The music stared and my father walked me down the aisle, and all I saw walking down the aisle was my soon to be husband, Edward in his tux.

He said I do, and I did too, and we kissed. I looked at my Mom, and now mother in-law in the front row to see them both crying.

We went home to the house bought, it was the house I grew up in, and were we met so many years ago. My parents moved out of it maybe two years ago. We plan to stay here and raise our kids here and rock them one the front porch.

**Lots of Years later**

-Now Edward and I have been together for a long time now I am eighty-seven, and Edward is eighty-nine. We had one child a sweet girl we named Renesmee. She grew up and married a boy named Jacob and they had kids of their own. Now our hairs are gray, but his eyes still shine like when I was little and I fall in love all over again.


	2. Author Note

Sorry this isn't another chapter for the story, but please read it anyway. I have been thinking about doing another one-shot on a song. If you like this or my writing and you would like me to do a song tell me about it. Message me by review or PM. If I like the song I might do it no promises.


End file.
